No Limit
No Limit is the opening theme for the Dog Days (Double Dash) anime, and the third opening theme of the overall series. It is performed by Nana Mizuki, and the album was released with 2 other theme songs for her credits in the Cross Ange anime in 2014. Track Listing #Eden (4:47) #No Limit (3:43) #Shumatsu no Love Song (3:58) #Necessary (4:55) Lyrics Full Version Rōmaji= Touch and go, Catch the sun! Doushite bokura wa deatta'n darou? Suuji nanka ja shoumei dekinai Donna rekishi mo iroaseru you na Shinpi no DISUKABARII Pitari to hamatta tensei no PASUWAADO Uchuu Level no SHINPASHII Souzou kigen no taidou ga kikoeteiru ka...? Burning through the sky Gokujou no mirai wo tsukuridasou Soumei no sora e to ame-iro no JETTO de Mijuku na yume tsumikondara FURU SUROTTORU Tobou! Omoi no mama ni Touch and go! Tsuki no mienai nagai yoru demo Bokura no kiseki ga kidou wo egaku SHIRIUSU sae mo unaraseru you na Hitsuzen no ROMANESUKU Aitai toki ni wa kakato wo narashite Kizuna ga tsumugu TEREPASHII Wasurenai de egao dake wa Kimi rashiku are...! Breaking through the dark Kakenukero aoi shoudou de Namiutsu jounetsu FURAGGU ni kaete Negau dake de kinou to wa chigau keshiki hirogaru Jibun wo shinjite Hikareau nukumori kotoba wo koeteiku Itsudatte bokura wa tsunagatteiru yo Imakoso gokujou no mirai wo tsukuridarou Soumei no sora e to ame-iro no JETTO de Mijuku na yume tsumikondara FURU SUROTTORU Tobou! Omoi no mama ni Touch and go, Catch the sun! |-| English= Touch and go, Catch the sun! Why did we meet each other, I wonder? It’s a question that numbers can’t explain. This mysterious discovery seems to make all history Pale in comparison. A perfect fit – a password from a heavenly voice. A sympathetic link of cosmic degree. Can you hear the inner stirrings of a new era’s genesis…? Burning through the sky, Let’s build the finest future there is. Onward to the sky of clashing voices, riding on a caramel-golden jet! Once our unripe dreams are gathered and stowed, it’s full throttle – Let’s fly! any way you want to go. Touch and go! Even in the long nights when you can’t see the moon, Our trails paint our trajectory. This predestined romanesque Would make even Sirius howl out. When you want to see me, just click your heels. Our bonds weave this telepathy. Don’t forget – let at least your smile Stay true to who you are…! Breaking through the dark, Run on through. With your youthful blue impulse, Transform your pulsing passion into your flag. By wishes alone, a landscape different from yesterday will unfold. Believe in yourself! The warmth of our gravitation goes beyond words. No matter when, we are always connected. Now’s the time! Let’s build the finest future there is. Onward to the sky of clashing voices, riding on a caramel-golden jet! Once our unripe dreams are gathered and stowed, it’s full throttle – Let’s fly! any way you want to go. Touch and go, Catch the sun! |-| Kanji= Touch and go, Catch the sun! どうして僕らは出逢ったんだろう？ 数字なんかじゃ証明できない どんな歴史も色褪せるような 神秘のディスカバリー ピタリとハマった　天声のパスワード 宇宙Levelのシンパシー 創造紀元の胎動が聞こえているか…？ Burning through the sky 極上の未来を作り出そう 争鳴の空へと飴色のジェットで 未熟な夢積み込んだらフルスロットル 翔ぼう！想いのままに Touch and go！ 月の見えない永い夜でも 僕らの軌跡が軌道を描く シリウスさえも唸らせるような 必然のロマネスク 逢いたい時には踵を鳴らして 絆が紡ぐテレパシー 忘れないで笑顔だけは 君らしくあれ…！ Breaking through the dark 駆け抜けろ　青い衝動で 波打つ情熱　フラッグに変えて 願うだけで　昨日とは違う景色広がる 自分を信じて 惹かれ合う温もり　言葉を超えていく いつだって僕らは繋がっているよ 今こそ極上の未来を作り出そう 争鳴の空へと飴色のジェットで 未熟な夢積み込んだらフルスロットル 翔ぼう！想いのままに Touch and go, Catch the sun! Category:Music Category:Opening Theme